


you and I are fireworks

by Rikkamaru



Series: wander in the dark [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Conan and Shinichi are Brothers, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Conan and Shinichi are Different People, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Codependency, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkamaru/pseuds/Rikkamaru
Summary: It's the morning of one of the - like, four at this point - anniversaries for when Kaito and Shinichi met.





	you and I are fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Late fic for the Anniversary of their First Encounter.
> 
> Takes place three years after an antidote is made for Shinichi in my _wander in the dark_ series, where Shinichi and Conan are brothers. Shinichi and Kaito are 20, Conan is 10.

Kaito squeezed his eyes tighter as light filtered into the bedroom, burying his face deeper into his boyfriend’s hair. He let out a sigh of contentment when the action proved successful and was on the cusp of falling back asleep before a niggling thought started to come to him. He’d all but bullied Shinichi into being the big spoon last night – which, granted, wasn’t really a difficult task – so what could have changed their position this much?

Kaito grumbled a little as he squinted one eye open, lifting his head a little and hooking it over Shinichi’s shoulder as a suspicion grew in his gut. It was confirmed a moment later as his eyes registered the new addition to their bed; Shinichi’s brat of a brother had joined them in the night and likely woke Shinichi enough to activate his parental instincts. Kaito glowered sullenly at the ten year old before sighing and settling back into place. He could just badger Shinichi into cuddling on the couch later.

Unfortunately, all of his movement and breathing directly into Shinichi’s ear was enough to stir him, and Kaito froze as the other man shifted a little. When it felt like Shinichi was going to sit up and try and take stock of the room Kaito tightened his grip and nuzzled the back of his neck. “Good morning,” he said, and grinned like an idiot when he felt a hand cover his and squeeze a little.

Shinichi’s head moved like he was trying to see him so Kaito obligingly propped himself up on an elbow, smiling at the soft look in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Good morning,” Shinichi murmured back, voice rough from sleep, and Kaito felt his grin soften as he leaned over to kiss the other. When he pulled away Shinichi looked more awake, and the smile he shot him brightened the room. “What has you so fidgety this morning?” he asked, and that was all Kaito needed to affect a pout and lay more heavily on Shinichi.

“I was trying to figure out why I was the big spoon when, last I checked, that was _your_ job last night,” he playfully accused, and Shinichi rolled his eyes at him before turning to the sleeping child curled in his arms.

“Conan had a bad dream I think. He didn’t say much when he came in.”

Kaito frowned at that and turned to look at the kid. “I honestly didn’t think he _had_ bad dreams. He never seems bothered with the stuff he’s seen.”

“When we were growing up I took him to some of the police psychologists and they helped teach him to compartmentalize, but some things…stick.” He said that like he could feel those memories, the way they clung to his and Conan’s souls and twisted a piece of them. He sounded like when he would talk about the piano in the music room, and Kaito frowned and leaned down so that his forehead was pressed against Shinichi’s.

“A lot of things can stick,” he agreed, and watched as Shinichi’s eyes warmed up once again as he came back to himself. “He’s just never shown that they stuck.”

“Of course I wouldn’t,” a young voice snapped, and Kaito nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden addition to their conversation and snapped his head over to lock glares with the now awake ten year old. “Why the hell would I show _you_?”

“Um, because I’m your favorite thief and your brother’s boyfriend?” he suggested, affronted, but the kid rolled his eyes.

“Please, I’d show _Hattori_ before I’d show you,” he said, and Kaito started to bristle in indignation before Shinichi sighed and dropped his head back onto his pillow.

“Wake me up when you two finish fighting,” he said, voice already starting to drift off, and Kaito broke eye contact with the brat to send his boyfriend a pitiful look and rest his chin on Shinichi’s chest.

“You can’t fall back asleep,” he said, half joking as one of his hands crept forward to tug on Shinichi’s hair, earning him a cracked open eye and a pleased hum. “It’s the anniversary of the day we met!”

The eye opened fully but looked past him as Shinichi got out a mental calendar. “Ah. As Edogawa Shinichi and Kaitou Kid, you mean.” He smiled at Kaito and lifted the hand he’d rested on Kaito earlier to twine his fingers with Kaito’s free hand. He turned to face Kaito more and Kaito could see how he rolled his eyes at him playfully. “We have like four different anniversaries that are all days where we met.”

“And we will celebrate all of them,” Kaito swore, and felt a thrill run up his spine at the way Shinichi’s eyes brightened at the thought. He tugged their clasped hands and sat up fully. “Now come on, we’re wasting daylight!”

Shinichi started to get up himself when he paused, and Kaito peaked around him to see that Conan had a hand wrapped around Shinichi’s shirt. “Are you two going out today?” He asked, and something about the way he said it made something in Kaito’s stomach curl in discomfort and Shinichi frown for a second before he smiled at his little brother.

“Not without you,” he promised as his other hand ruffled Conan’s hair gently, and Kaito huffed but didn’t say anything as Conan’s shoulders dropped in poorly-concealed relief and he smiled back up at Shinichi. And then Shinichi’s smile took on this amused quality even as his voice became mock-thoughtful. “Besides, this is also the day Kaitou Kid met his greatest rival, and you two should celebrate that too.” He ignored both of their squawks of denial at that as he slid out of the bed and padded over to the bathroom. “Laser tag with the Detective Boys sounds like fun, I’ll make some calls in a few minutes.”

Kaito huffed but, he had to admit, that did sound a bit fun – not what he had planned, but he could always find another time to cuddle and make out with his boyfriend for an entire day – so he called out an, “Okay!” and shot Conan a scandalized look when he realized he and the ten year old had agreed with each other in unison, which was returned. Kaito could faintly hear Shinichi laughing through the bathroom door and smiled to himself as he got out of the bed and started getting ready for the day.

He could think of a lot worse ways to spend the day with the boy he’d been sending roses to for over ten years and loved for three and said boy’s little brother.


End file.
